dawno temu byliśmy ja i ty
by ezu
Summary: pośród snów, nawet tych najgorszych, znajdzie isę osoba, która obroni Fay'a za wszelką cenę.


uśmiech nie jest złą rzeczą. powinieneś się częściej uśmiechać Fay-sama. to na pewno uszczęśliwiłoby Ashura-ou.

pałacowy strażnik miał rację. tuż po tym jak pierwszy raz się uśmiechnąłem, widziałem jak kąciki ust mojego króla unoszą się ku górze w podobnym grymasie twarzy jak u mnie. do tego jego oczy - iskrzyły się jak śnieg w południowym słońcu. również atmosfera jakby się ociepliła, tak jakbym został przytulany przez ciepło jego serca. nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że jeden wyraz twarzy może tyle dokonać. jeżeli to oznacza, że się ucieszył, że jego serce i umysł mógł odetchnąć na chwilę od zmartwień, jeżeli tak mała rzecz potrafi uszczęśliwić mojego króla... to będę to robił tak często jak się da.

podmuch chłodnego wiatru otarł się o mój policzek, a ja odruchowo zakopałem się głębiej pod koc. pomiędzy poduszką a moim ramieniem odnalazłem coś miękkiego i sprężystego wydającego z siebie ciche odgłosy pochrapywania. więc Mokona dzisiaj śpi ze mną? myślałem, że wybrała Syaoran'a. no cóż, przynajmniej będzie trochę cieplej niż w pojedynkę.  
ponownie wygrzebałem kawałek swojej twarzy spod ciepluteńkiego kocyka by upewnić się co z resztą. zobaczyłem jak moi towarzysze podróży głęboko i spokojnie śpią. no tak, w końcu to środek nocy i chcąc nie chcąc, będę musiał ruszyć za ich przykładem. przesunąłem lekko Mokonę w dołek stworzony z mojego obojczyka, układając się wygodniej i zamykając oczy miałem nadzieję, że chociaż w snach przeszłość przestanie mnie ścigać.

jedynymi dźwiękami wśród marmurowych korytarzy były ciche szelesty mojego grubego płaszcza oraz lekkie echo moich kroków. niby zwyczajna cisza, ale cichsza niż zazwyczaj. głośno gawędzący strażnicy, którzy przechadzali się po korytarzach teraz wydają się tylko zwykłą iluzją w tych zacisznych murach. cisza powoduje, że przeszłość do mnie powraca. widzę to czego nie ma, te nieskazitelnie czyste marmury nie są pokryte czerwonymi plamami. to jest tylko złudzenie. zbyt wiele złudzeń. nawet gdy spojrzę przez wielkie okno rozciągające się od podłogi aż do sufitu, na bieli śniegu nadal widzę zamarznięte czerwone plamy. tutaj, teraz. krew się nie , że to mi się tylko wydaje. to są obrazy przeszłości, nic więcej.  
w ogrodzie, na drzewach właśnie zmarzły kwiaty. patrząc na nie zza grubej szyby trochę im współczuję. giną zanim posmakują pierwszych promieni słońca, pierwszego ciepła. jak niegdyś ja... zginąłbym gdyby nie Ashura-ou.

\- to potwór! - usłyszałem krzyk jakiegoś mężczyzny, a zaraz po tym mury przeszyły przeraźliwe dźwięki bólu.

potwór? w zamku? mityczna bestia czy człowiek? niewiele myśląc moje stopy poniosły mnie w kierunku cichnącego krzyku. jakie zaklęcie byłoby odpowiednie? prawdą jest, moją mocną stroną jest magia destrukcji, ale nie chce skrzywdzić nikogo ani zniszczyć zamku. chce ochronić to miejsce tak długo jak mogę.  
jest coraz zimniej, coraz wyraźniej widzę białe obłoki swojego oddechu, a przecież w zamku nie powinno tak być. przebiegłem koło sali tronowej, ledwie krok, aż stanąłem jak wryty. nie, nie, nie. wydawało mi się. to nie może być w sali tronowej... jeśli Ashura-ou został ranny... nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.  
obróciłem się na pięcie, moje ciało było jak z kamienia. czułem jak nienaturalnie szeroko mam otwarte oczy, jak mróz wbija w nie swoje igiełki. zgrabiałymi ze strachu dłońmi dotknąłem wielkich drzwi i przechylając cały ciężar swojego ciała pchnąłem je do środka by się otworzyły. widok wewnątrz był drastyczny.  
zdobione rzeźbionymi winoroślami kolumny, kafelkowa podłoga z symbolami zarówno magicznymi jak i rodowymi, ściany, tron, nawet sufit... wszystko było skąpane w czerwieni. na podłodze, leżały porozrzucane ciała strażników i ludzi mieszkających niedaleko zamku. niegdyś roześmiani, nadający ciepło temu miejscu teraz leżeli w sali tronowej z twarzami wykrzywionymi w strachu i rozpaczy, przykryci grubym płaszczem posoki. jedno przy drugim.  
a pośród nich on. mój król.

\- Ashura-ou...  
\- Fay... nie uważasz, że biel pokryta czerwienią jest piękniejsza?  
\- Ashura- ou!- z gardła wydobył się cichy, oszołomiony krzyk. w tamtym momencie pragnąłem, aby to wszystko okazało się obrazem przeszłości.  
\- Fay, pamiętasz jak kiedyś zadałem ci "to" pytanie? - na usta cisnęło mi się "oczywiście', ale nie potrafiło przejść przez gardło. - więc teraz proszę zabij mnie zanim zrobię krzywdę i tobie.  
\- nie...

nigdy cię nie zabiję. nie potrafię. jesteś dla mnie zbyt cenny.

\- jestem potworem. potwory powinno się zabijać.  
\- gdybyś był potworem nie zaopiekowałbyś się mną, nie byłbyś taki dobry dla mieszkańców tego królestwa.  
\- wszystkich zabiłem. nie ma innych żyć oprócz nas, Fay.  
\- nawet jeśli... i tak cię nie zabiję! - podniosłem rękę, a usta praktycznie same wymamrotały słowa wyuczone dzień wcześniej.  
\- zaklęcie wiążące? chcesz mnie uratować? Fay... - jednym ruchem zdjął moje magiczne więzy z siebie. - przecież powinieneś już być świadomy, że najlepszy jesteś w destrukcji, idealnej by zakończyć inne życie. takie czary są dla ciebie odpowiednie. więc... - w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy mnie i jego ręka ściskała moje gardło. - zabij mnie, albo ja zabiję ciebie.  
\- nie... - trzymając go za rękę, próbowałem uwolnić trochę jego uścisk, by odetchnąć...

... nie dałem rady. zemdlałem.

jak słaby potrafię być? jak tchórzliwy?  
bolało... czułem ogromny ból, ale nie potrafiłem go zlokalizować. nie wiem czy to było serce czy ciało, ale jednocześnie było przyjemnie ciepło. nie czułem już chłodu powietrza. tak jakbym był ogrzewany przez ciepło czyjejś skóry.  
kiedy uchyliłem ciężkie i czymś sklejone powieki, zobaczyłem jak przez mgłę twarz Ashury-ou... była taka piękna, pomimo tylu plam ła naprawdę piękna. prawdziwa twarz króla.  
uśmiechał się.

\- witaj ponownie Fay.

był tak piękny, że nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. ostatnimi resztkami sił walczyłem, by nie zamknąć powiek. jest naprawdę...

\- ... piękny... - wyszeptał cicho i spokojnie, a ja poczułem jego ciepły oddech na skórze.

nie miałem sił, by cokolwiek mu powiedzieć, a myśli w mojej głowie wzajemnie się przepychają.

sekundę później przeszył mnie ogromny ból wzdłuż klatki piersiowej. kiedy odwróciłem wzrok od twarzy króla i spojrzałem na swoją klatkę... to się nie dzieje. ociężałe powieki od razu rozwarły się jakby chciały upewnić się, że to tylko kłamstwo. niestety tak nie było. skóra i mięśnie rozdarte w prostej linii od obojczyka do pępka. reszta ciała jak i rozdarte na strzępy ubrania pokryte były ciepłą pierzynką z krwi, która ogrzewała moje ciało. Ashura przesunął palec po moim boku, zbierając krew, by później zlizać ją swoim ciemnoróżowym językiem. chwilę później pochylił się nade mną z dzikim wręcz uśmiechem i zaczął penetrować językiem moją ranę. końcówki ust w dalszym ciągu wygięte ku górze, wyglądał jak dzikie zwierzę cieszące się ze swojej upolowanej zwierzyny, jeszcze żywej, ale nie na tyle by mogła protestować i ulegle dała się pożreć.  
nic już nie czułem. brak jakiegokolwiek bólu, jakby połączenia nerwowe były odłączone od mózgu. możliwe, że to już mój koniec.

\- jesteś smaczny. najsmaczniejszy pośród tych wszystkich brudnych istot. prawdziwe danie godne króla.

cieszę się. chociaż tyle jestem w stanie...

\- ciekawe czy twoje serce jest równie smaczne... - zamarłem. to był zupełnie inny ton, inny niż dotychczasowe. jakby to nie był Ashura-ou. jakby przemawiał jakiś demon.

moje serce jest brudne. nie dotykaj go, bo również się pobrudzisz, a jesteś zbyt... nadal, pomimo tego wszystkiego co się teraz dzieje nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć złej rzeczy o tobie. dla mnie jesteś ciągle wspaniały.

jego paznokcie, teraz dłuższe i ostrzejsze, powoli zaczęły się wbijać w głębsze partie mięśni. już czułem wyraźnie każdy jego ruch. każdą cząstkę bólu. niemal słyszałem zrywające się mięśnie, trzeszczące pod naciskiem żebra.  
zaraz zginę.

\- Asura-ou... - ostatnimi resztkami sił wyszeptałem jego imię.

w odpowiedzi spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. już nie tym dzikim, lecz tym ciepłym, tym, który tak bardzo urzekł mnie po raz pierwszy.  
chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zanim z jego rozchylonych warg wydobył się jakikolwiek dźwięk, ujrzałem jak przebija się przez niego długi miecz...

\- Ashura-ou... ! - stłumiony krzyk rozdarł moje gardło.

podniosłem się do siadu cały zlany zimnym potem, jeszcze mogłem wyczuć leciutkie dreszcze przebiegające mi wzdłuż kręgosłup. w panice rozejrzałem się po pokoju by sprawdzić czy żaden z moich podróżnych towarzyszy nie usłyszał mnie, ale ujrzałem tylko lekko pochrapujące dzieciaki. co do Kuro-puu to nie mam pojęcia. jego sen wygląda równie dobrze jakby po prostu leżał z zamkniętymi oczami. zawsze czujny pan nyndża wywołał u mnie mimowolny uśmiech. nie ważne czy śpi czy nie. przynajmniej nie zwrócił uwagi w moją stronę. tak jest lepiej. jestem tylko ciekaw co ty tam robiłeś.

nawet we śnie nie pozwolisz mi umrzeć Kuro-sama?

\- Fay? - usłyszałem głos dochodzący od strony mojego brzucha. zapomniałem o jeszcze jednej, bardzo spostrzegawczej osobie.  
\- tak Mokona? - odchyliłem, koc i biorąc ja na rękę zapytałem z uśmiechem.  
\- coś się stało?  
\- nie, po prostu miałem zły sen.  
\- nie wyglądasz jakbyś miał zły sen, Fay...

no tak... jesteś bardzo mądrym zwierzątkiem Mokona.

\- ale to był naprawdę koszmarny sen. śniło mi się, że Kuro-rin zmienił się w olbrzymią jaszczurkę i niszczył miasto. - postanowiłem kontynuować kłamstwo.  
\- Kurogane jako wielka jaszczurka? - oczy Mokony odbiły się blaskiem, które rzucała uliczna latarnia. chyba mi uwierzyła.  
\- tak. - spojrzałem z uśmiechem w stronę Kuro-ru, ale ujrzałem, że wcale nie śpi. ups.  
\- jaszczurkę powiadasz... - wściekła twarz Kuro-pona wyglądała jak zły pies, a może powinienem powiedzieć jaszczurka? wyglądał dokładnie jak ta postać z tego rysunkowego filmu w tym dziwnym pudełku.  
\- Kuro-wan-wan, nie wściekaj się tak. - próbowałem opanować jego wściekłość - to był tylko sen.  
\- co mnie to obchodzi! nie jestem jaszczurką! nawet w twoich durnych snach!  
\- byłeś olbrzymią jaszczurką... - sprostowałem. nie powinienem tego mówić. tylko pogorszyłem swoją i tak już beznadziejną sytuację.

Kuro-tan chwycił mnie za koszulkę by ustawić mnie do pionu, a kiedy już byłem w pozycji mniej więcej stojącej pociągnął mnie za sobą w kierunku balkonowych drzwi. prawie się nie wywaliłem jak długi, bo moje nogi zaplątały się w koc, ale na szczęście Kuro-pi mnie trzymał. już chciałem to jakoś skomentować, ale wbił we mnie wściekłe spojrzenie i to urwało każdą myśl jaką miałem w głowie. jeszcze raz pociągnął mnie w kierunku wcześniej obranym, otwierając z rozmachem drzwi i wypychając mnie z ciepłego pokoju, tam pozostawił.

\- Kuro-sama żartujesz? zimno jest... ej, Kuro-sama!  
\- zostaniesz tam dopóki nie wymrozi ci tych głupot z łba!  
\- Kuro-sa... zamknął drzwi i poszedł wściekłym krokiem na swoje posłanie. - ... a to jaszczurka.

więc mam zostać tutaj całą noc?

\- niedobry Kuro-sama... - wybuczałem pod nosem.

poczułem ciepło jego serca. przez krótką chwilę miałem wrażenie, że mnie ogrzewało. prawdopodobnie mi się to wydawało. chyba mam dzisiaj zły dzień, znaczy noc.  
jesteś okrutny Kuro-sama.

uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie.

pomimo, że jest wiosna w tym kraju i drzewa wiśni zaczęły już swój rozkwit, jest dosyć chłodno. nawet gdzieniegdzie leży jeszcze śnieg. to tak jakby tutejsza wiosna była latem w Celes. tylko z tą różnicą, że tam kwiaty po kilku godzinach zamarzały w lodzie. tutaj się to nie stanie, prawda? zerwałem z drzewa jeden z kwiatów. rozerwałem na pół kwiat.  
tutaj nie zamarzniesz. tutaj po prostu zwiędniesz.

wyrzuciłem rozerwany kwiat za siebie i usiadłem na podłodze, opierając się o szczebelki balkonu. powoli zasypiałem. z pod przymkniętych powiek słyszałem jeszcze zmartwiony głos Sakury i Syaoran'a oraz wtórującą im Mokonę. Kuroru tylko coś warczał... moje ciało już odpływało w krainy snów.

przez sen poczułem jeszcze dotyk ciepłej skóry i chrapliwy głos mówiący "idiota".


End file.
